You Don't Need a Wardrobe, Just a Little Luck
by Page Library Page
Summary: SGA/Narnia Crossover. What could Rodney do? He'd failed in his world, so how could they expect him to help save this one? / Edmund was always the failure of the family. Why bother trying to change that?
1. Prelude

**Title: **You Don't Need a Wardrobe, Just a Little Luck.  
**Fandom: **Stargate Atlantis/Chronicles of Narnia crossover  
**Blanket Disclaimer: **I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
**Author's note: **Ok, as a warning, I play around with Stargate's timelines in a truly weird fashion. In this fic, Daniel (as an Ascended being) communicates to Aslan that Rodney will not survive his time in Russia. Now, I know that Danny didn't ascend until well after Rodney screwed up, but hey, Ascended!Danny can do whatever the hell he wants to, right? Yeah, that's what I thought.  
**Warning: **Un-Betaed

* * *

**01. Prelude/Teaser**

* * *

"Dr. Weir! We have unauthorized gate activity," Peter Grodin's voice came over the radio, interrupting the senior staff meeting and causing everyone to rush into the gate-room. "Major Lorne, please move your people away from the 'gate." Peter said.

"What do we have?" Elizabeth Weir asked. She stepped up next to Peter and looked at the computer readout, Rodney watching the screen over her shoulder.

The power flickered and Rodney pushed Peter aside, pulling up a diagnostics screen and typing commands into the computer as quickly as he could. He swore at the results flashing on the screen. "Zelenka," he said, radio-ing the Czech scientist. "Check the connections on naquada generator three," he ordered.

"Alright, Rodney." Radek replied.

John watched the small dot, that could only be the Czech scientist, racing through the halls towards the malfuntioning generator. "What's going on, Rodney?" he asked, "I thought there was an incoming wormhole."

"Not now, Major!"

John rolled his eyes at the all-too-familiar reply and turned to Peter for an explanation.

Peter cleared his throat, "There **is** an incoming wormhole, but instead of drawing power from the originating Stargate, it's trying to draw the power needed from our own 'gate. That's why I had the marines move away from the gate," he explained to both Dr. Weir and Lt. Colonel Shepard, "Once the 'gate collects enough power to create a stable event horizon, the size of the unstable energy vortex, in theory, could be much larger than it normally is, due to the power drain from out 'gate."

John Shepard stood for a moment, before speaking. "So, it's like calling someone and having them pay for the call? Their phone bill takes the his, whereas yours stays the same, right?" he asked, still trying to understand the intricate science of the Stargate system.

"Yes, yes, Major," Rodney agreed, "Now, would you kindly leave my scientist do to his job instead of explaining simple concepts to you?" he snarked, not taking his eyes off the computer screen for a moment.

"Rodney, nothing is wrong with naquadah generator. The problem is the amount of power being drained is nearly too much for the generators to accomodate." Radek reported.

Rodney cursed quietly before replying, "See if you can boost the output. Someone really wants to get through," he said. The power flickered again, the room going eerliy silent for a moment, except for the sounds of the Stargate drawing power.

Rodney grabbed his laptop from where he'd dropped it on the console and ran down the stairs towards the Stargate.

"Dr. McKay!" Peter's voice was sharp as he called out to the other scientist. Elizabeth was about to order Rodney to a safer distance, when the _whoosh_ of an event horizon being created, swept through the room. The Stargate had made the connection and a stable wormhole was now open to whoever was on the other side. Rodney stared at where he'd just been standing; knowing that if he'd not been running towards the side of the 'gate when it engaged, he wouldn't be alive right now.

That was the gamble every one of the expedition members had taken when they stepped through the Earth 'gate on this one way trip to the unexplored Pegasus galaxy.

"Peter, the shield." Elizabeth ordered.

"It's not responding!" Peter said, trying the command again, to no avail.

* * *

In that moment, as the unauthorized travelers stepped through the gate, Rodney knew he'd made the right choice by accepting Elizabeth's offer to join the Atlantis expedition.


	2. Chapter One, Rodney

**Title: **You Don't Need a Wardrobe, Just a Little Luck.  
**Fandom: **Stargate Atlantis/Chronicles of Narnia crossover  
**Blanket Disclaimer: **I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!!  
**Author's note: **Ok, as a warning, I play around with Stargate's timelines in a truly weird fashion. In this fic, Daniel (as an Ascended being) communicates to Aslan that Rodney will not survive his time in Russia. Now, I know that Danny didn't ascend until well after Rodney screwed up, but hey, Ascended!Danny can do whatever the hell he wants to, right? Yeah, that's what I thought.

* * *

**02. Chapter One, Rodney** (2 years earlier)

**

* * *

**

"No! I told you not to touch those equations!" Rodney snarled, snatching the marker from the _scientist's_ fingers. "Go away!" he ordered, "and if I see you in here again, I will personally build you a bomb and test it on your very person!"

The Russian scientist, cowed, slunk from the room, closing the door behind him. He sure as hell wasn't going to tangle with the infamous Rodney McKay. There were rumors about him that kept even the higher-ups from doing anything to the man.

Rodney ignored the idiot's departure, turning instead to the whiteboard covered in his equations, now ruined by some bumbling fool.

No matter what Rodney did, every single time he got close to finishing this project something happened to sabotage it; his lab _accidentally_ flooded, causing an electrical surge that fried all of his equipment; his little apartment had been vandalized and all of his notes stolen or destroyed; and now, this. Weeks of working late into the night, coming in before anyone else to work the kinks out of his equations, ruined, demolished by a man who should never have been in Rodney's lab to begin with.

Rodney was near the end of his seemingly endless endurance. His knees weak, Rodney sank to the floor, trying to hold in the tears stinging at the back of his eyes.

Hadn't he been punished enough? Ok, he'd been an arrogant bastard to Colonel Carter and General Hammond, and ok, he'd told them to just let Teal'c die, but he'd been banished from his home. The American Military had taken his contract and sold it to the Russians, forcing Rodney to leave behind everything and move to a place where nothing was familiar to him. Where he was forced to interact with people he couldn't communicate with; he had no friends and no contact with the English-speaking people in his vicinity as it was considered a security risk.

And while Rodney was indeed, one of the smartest (if not the smartest) men on the planet, he was utterly alone.


	3. Chapter Two, Narnia

**Title: **You Don't Need a Wardrobe, Just a Little Luck.  
**Fandom: **Stargate Atlantis/Chronicles of Narnia crossover  
**Blanket Disclaimer: **I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!!  
**Author's note: **Ok, as a warning, I play around with Stargate's timelines in a truly weird fashion. In this fic, Daniel (as an Ascended being) communicates to Aslan that Rodney will not survive his time in Russia. Now, I know that Danny didn't ascend until well after Rodney screwed up, but hey, Ascended!Danny can do whatever the hell he wants to, right? Yeah, that's what I thought.

* * *

**03. Chapter Two, Narnia**

* * *

_Aslan?_

_Aslan, are you there?_

_**Yes, I am here, Bright one. What is it you desire of me?**_

_Aslan, there is a human, somewhat of a colleague of mine. He made a mistake and in his punishment he is slowly losing himself._

A heavy sigh sounded, brushing through the lion's mane as he spoke.

_Is it at all possible that you can help him?_

A long pause.

_**I'm not sure anything I could do would help him. Although, your 'colleague' reminds me greatly of a certain troubled young boy.**_

Another pause, longer this time as the lion thought.

_**Bright one, I think that your Rodney and my young one will help eachother.**_

_I agree with you, Aslan. You have your work cut out for you. I need to ask though, just how long do you think Rodney will be in Narnia._

Aslan laughed low and warm.

_**Ah, Daniel. Bright one, you know that time flows differently in your world than it does mine.**_


	4. Chapter Three, Edmund Remembers

**Title: **You Don't Need a Wardrobe, Just a Little Luck  
**Fandom: **Chronicles of Narnia/Stargate Atlantis Crossover  
**Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
**Author's note: **This is sort of a filler chapter, it's allowing me to flesh out Edmund a little.  
**Chapter summary: **A little bit of Edmund's past and his love for his father.

* * *

**04. Chapter Three, Edmund Remembers**

* * *

Edmund stood off to one side, silently watching as Peter and Susan took in the winter forest. He hadn't wanted to lie to Peter, but really, would they have believed him if he had agreed with Lucy and confirmed her story? Probably not and he definately hadn't wanted to risk it.

When the war started, people had stopped wanting to hear about happily-ever-afters and tales of places far away. Edmund guessed that it hurt to hear about things that would never happen, it made people so very angry when he tried to talk about magic and lands without war and death.

So, there had been no one to encourage his stories and Edmund had been scolded, punished, and finally outright ignored when he tried to spin his tales. He'd always leaned more towards the creative side of things and oftentimes it would be mentioned that he lived in a world all his own. He loved creating whole worlds and thinking up the people who lived in them, school was just another place to use his imagination and he was frequently caught daydreaming about people who lived and worked in outerspace.

At home, before the war, Peter and their father would play with Edmund, acting out the small boys imagination until they were sore and dirty from rolling around outside. Games such as hide and seek became epic adventures where their father would be the evil thief trying to evade capture by the two daring detectives; trips to the park were met with excitement and boundless energy as Peter and Edmund became explorers traveling to distant lands, discovering new and unusual creatures, and reporting back to their father, the expedition leader.

But that was before, and now, their father was fighting a war millions of miles away.

Edmund misses his father so terribly that sometimes it felt like he couldn't even breathe.

* * *

**MEMORY...**

"And then we were in this HUUUGE city! Only it wasn't really a city, Dad, it was a spaceship and it floated on the ocean like an island!" As Edmund paused to draw in a huge breath, his father pulled him up into his arms. He smiled broadly and tweaked his son's nose.

"My son is going to be a rocket scientist?" he asked, joy and laughter in his voice.

Edmund's face lit up even more, if that were possible, and he nodded his head so vigorously he made himself dizzy. "I'm going to be a interu... inter-gamatic..." he trailed off, scrunching his nose in irritation.

"You," his father started, hoisting the boy high into the air, "are going to be an intergalactic traveler."

"Edmund, even if you don't make it to the stars, I want you to know that I'll love you and I'll be proud of you anyways." his father said seriously.

Edmund Pevensie looked into his father's eyes, believing those words with every fiber in his small body. And with the faith only a child could possess, he said, "Thanks, Daddy. But you don't have to worry, I'll make it. I promise!"

* * *

TBC... hopefully, soon.


End file.
